Cluster systems that archive data from at least one data processing installation are known. By way of example, EP 1 234 226 B1 discloses a backup and archiving system using tape cassettes for data processing installations that is sold by Fujitsu Technologie Solutions under the name “CentricStor”. The architecture of the backup and archiving system known as “CentricStor” is shown schematically in simplified form in FIG. 3.
The backup and archiving system shown in FIG. 3 connects to one or more hosts 1 and one or more cassette drives 2. The data from the host 1 are provided at data inputs. In addition, a disk storage subsystem 3 having at least one disk storage unit 4 is in place as part of a data-oriented coupling unit 5. The data-oriented coupling unit 5 connects to the hosts 1 and the cassette drives 2. Inside the data-oriented coupling unit 5 there are separate functional units that handle the data-oriented processes required for backup and archiving operations.
A first functional component coordinates and controls the data flows between the data inputs, the cassette drives 2 and the disk storage subsystem 3. A second functional unit undertakes transmission of data received at the at least one data input to the disk storage subsystem 3, while a third functional component transmits the data buffer-stored on the disk storage subsystem 3 to the at least one cassette drive 2.
In the configuration shown in FIG. 3, the second and third functional units are realized by two component computers 6 each that each have at least a CPU and main memory and connect to the disk storage subsystem 3. Some of the component computers 6 furthermore connect to at least one host 1 each on the host side for the purpose of handling the data transfers. Some other component computers 6 furthermore connect to a cassette drive 2 each on the cassette drive side. The number of component computers 6 can be chosen in variable fashion.
In comparison with other solutions, a backup and archiving system of that kind has relatively great flexibility with regard to acceptance of data to be archived on an input side and backup of the data to be archived on an output side. Nevertheless, even the flexibility of the system shown in FIG. 3 is subject to limits.
In particular, the outlay for further development of such a cluster system increases greatly when additional functionalities need to be integrated into the backup and archiving system. Examples of such additional functionalities are support for new host interfaces or mass memory apparatuses to back up the data to be archived, integration of additional internal components such as further disk subsystems or additional service components that execute service functions such as deduplication or compression of data, or provision of new user interfaces, for example, to actuate the backup and archiving system shown as a file server, from a remote site or using a new protocol.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an architecture for the further flexibilization of cluster systems that archive data. Preferably, new functions, hardware and software units and interfaces are intended to be able to be added without intervention in an existing cluster system.